Medieval Party 2012
The Medieval Party 2012 is a party on Club Penguin. As confirmed by The Club Penguin Times, it is the island's 5th Medieval Party. Knights are needed to challenge and defeat Scorn the Dragon King. Description From Disney's UK Website: Heroes Needed! Scorn the Dragon King, the evil Dragon King has taken over Club Penguin, leaving the entire island in a state of destruction, dark shadows, and ruins... Join your friends on Club Penguin, gather your forces and rise up together to reclaim your land! Membership heroes can search for the magical items from three islands on the new quest map. Visit the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Royal Kingdom Ruins. Collect all the scavenger hunt parts, challenge Scorn, and reclaim the magical Sky Kingdom! Help defeat the evil Dragon King! Trivia *As confirmed by the Club Penguin Team in the Magazine, there are new rooms called the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Fairy Forest. These may be references to Super Mario and Fairy Fables. *Gary is a meetable character in this party. *On a sneak peek, there was a sign that said "FREE" at the Mountain. *Strangely, the music of the Penguin Games was being played at the Iceberg. This was most likely a bug since the music is not related to the Medieval Party, and the Iceberg is not decorated. *The Recycling Plant was decorated. This is very rare as Club Penguin does not usually decorate this room. *Despite Quest 1 being open to non-members this year, the Iron Helmet, Iron Armor, and Iron Staff and Shield were only available for members. *This is the only Medieval party to have all 3 quests. *If you go to Dock, your penguin is very small. *The new rooms that are inaccessible when the party finishes are Sky Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom, Fairy Forest, Bridge of Destiny, & Scorn Battle. *This was the first party in 2012 to have almost all of the rooms decorated, unlike other parties that did not have as many rooms decorated. Glitches *In the morning, there was very bad glitch (bug). You cannot listen the music theme, all free items are for members-only, you cannot go through Sky Kingdom (a place where you fight Dragon King), & you cannot go through Quests (in cave). This is because Club Penguin people are working on them. In afternoon, this glitch was soon removed (in 17th May 2012).This glitch returned again on May 19, 2012. Pins *Scorn Crest Pin-located in Boiler Room & can be obtained by clicking Pin Maker 3000. *Scorn Crown Pin-can be obtained when you defeat Dragon King. Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_1030.png|What's New membership (note at bottom.) CPwikiMP2012DragonSneakpeek1.PNG|Scorn the Dragon King. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-2.png|The Mushroom Kingdom from a video Screenshot_1143.png|THE membership page of May Excitingnewparty.png|The party sneak peek on the corner Medieval-map-blank.png|Story Puzzle map CPwikiMemberMP2012TBH.PNG|A Club Penguin Moderator holding the Thunder Blade. Note he/she just threw a snowball. Scorn the dragon king.jpg|Scorn the Dragon King at the Sky Kingdom. File:Mushroom_Kingdom_on_a_YOutube_video.png TownEx12.jpg (1260×1535).png CPwikiMP2012UFI.PNG|The Battle Cape. Screenshot_1282.png|On the Whats new Blog. Capture2.PNG|A sneak peek also. Advertisements Screenshot_1142.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1144.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. CpwikiP1MP20121.PNG|Part 1 of an interview. Cpwikipart2MP20121.PNG|Part 2 of the Interview. Darkdragonstorypart1.png|Story written by Gary the Gadget Guy. darkdragonstorypart2.png|Part 2 of Gary's story. Screenshot_1191.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1239.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1240.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1241.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1242.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Home page HomepageSceneMay2012.png|The party homepage Login Screens Screenshot_1190.png|First login screen of the party. Logoff Screens Screenshot_1238.png|First logoff screen of the party. Construction Mountain on ski hill.PNG|Ski Hill Screenshot_1235.png|Snow Forts Screenshot_1236.png|Plaza Screenshot_1237.png|Beach Screenshot_1250.png|Cave Rooms Beach M1.png|Beach Beacon M1.png|Beacon Boiler M1.png|Boiler Room Book Room M1.png|Book Room Cave M1.png|Cave Coffee Shop M1.png|Coffee Shop Cove M1.png|Cove Dock M1.png|Dock Forest M1.png|Forest Gift Shop M1.png|Gift Shop Lighthouse M1.png|Lighthouse LodgeAttic M1.png|Lodge Attic Lounge M1.png|Dance Lounge Mine M1.png|Mine Mine Shack M1.png|Mine Shack Night Club M1.png|Night Club Pizza Parlor M1.png|Pizza Parlor Plaza M1.png|Plaza Ski Attic M1.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village M1.png|Ski Village Screenshot 1316.png|Sky Kingdom Snow Forts M1.png|Snow Forts Rink M1.png|Stadium Town M1.png|Town Misery Mountain 2.jpg|Dragon's Path Ski Hill 2.jpg|Ski Hill (Note this is also part of Mountain of Misery) Mountain of Misery 335.jpg|The top of the Mountain of Misery Dragon Spotted Screenshot_1246.png Screenshot 1248.png Scorn!!!.jpg Screenshot 1268.png Dragonwing.jpg Screenshot 1283.png Gary Spotted garyspotted2012.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.44.38 PM.png|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted1.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted2.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted3.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted5.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. garyspotted6.jpg|Gary spotted during the party. Clues Screenshot 1245.png|Clue #1 Clue 2.png|Clue #2 Medieval2012Clue3.png|Clue #3 Screenshot_1269.png|Clue #4 5-11-2012-7-23-05-PM-6f78.jpg (600×342).png|Clue #5 5-11-2012-7-22-51-PM-35e5.jpg (600×338).png|Clue #6 medieval-letters-07.png|Clue #7 Membership pop ups Screenshot_1314.png Screenshot_1315.png Videos Music *Medieval Party *In the Tower *Epic Battle See Also *Medieval Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2010 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2008 *Scorn the Dragon King *Thunder Blade *Dragon Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012